


One hand  washes the other

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Harry Potter, the-boy-who-is-fucked [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Harry, Bukkake, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Room of Requirement, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Crabbe, Top Goyle, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crabbe and Goyle discover the DA. But when Harry offers them himself in exchange for their silence, they cannot resist. <br/>Set during OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	One hand  washes the other

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Harry hummed happily as he walked through the room of requirement. He had to prepare for the DA meeting a few hours later. It was a Saturday, so the Gryffindor wore comfortable clothes: a wide sweater and sweatpants. He slumped down into a beanbag and read through a DADA book, the room had produced. Then Harry prepared the room with pillows for safety reasons. An hour before the DA meeting was about to start, the door opened and Harry could see two people walking in.

  
"Ron? Hermione? "

  
The Gryffindor walked towards the door. Then suddenly two wands were pointed at him.

  
"Look who we found. So, this is where your little club meets. "

  
Harry's stomach dropped.

  
"C-Crabbe. G-Goyle. W-What are you doing here? "

  
"Looking for you, of course. And now that we've found you, we'll be awarded. "

  
Harry narrowed his eyes.

  
_'Since when does Crabbe talk intelligently? '_

  
Then the Gryffindor remembered that he was a Slytherin and that Slytherins are masters at deceiving people.

  
"W-Why don't we come to an agreement?"

  
Crabbe frowned.

  
"What do you mean?"

  
"Let's make a deal. You'll turn around and go and you won't tell anyone about this. "

  
"What do we get?" Goyle asked.

  
"What do you want?"

  
The two Slytherins thought about it for a moment. Then Crabbe started to grin. Harry looked nervously at him.

  
"What is it?"

  
Crabbe smirked.

  
"We want your ass."

  
Goyle nodded eagerly.

  
"Y-You want to fuck me?"

  
Crabbe nodded and Goyle grunted.

  
Harry took a closer look at them: Crabbe was very tall, at least one head taller than Harry. He had short, dark brown hair and a thick neck. He had broad shoulders and was overweight. Furthermore, Crabbe had a flat nose, gorilla arms and cold eyes.

  
Goyle was smaller than Crabbe, but still taller than Harry. His light brown hair was bristly and cut short. He as well had broad shoulders and gorilla arms, but his arms were out of proportion compared to the rest of his body. Like his friend, Goyle had an overweight physique, but he was not as fat as Crabbe. Additionally, he had small, dull eyes.

  
Neither of them was handsome nor in some way good looking. In fact they reminded Harry of trolls. But when he thought about having sex with them, Harry felt arousal. Not only was Harry strongly attracted to men, who were taller, broader and heavier than him, but he also sensed that sex with these two Slytherins would be very good. It would be passionate, hard and animalistic. And Harry needed that at the moment. Between the impending threats of Voldemort, Umbridge breathing down his neck, the DA and his regular coursework, the teenager was quite stressed. A round of good fucking would help with that. So, Harry nodded and said:

  
"Okay, I'll have sex with you."

  
The two Slytherins looked shocked. They didn’t expect this reaction. Sure, neither of them was a virgin anymore and occasionally they found someone to fuck, but that was very rare. This only amplified their excitement to tap that hot and tight piece of ass. The two males turned around and discussed shortly, who would get his ass first. Both of them insisted on being the first to fuck Harry, but in the end Crabbe won the argument by whispering:

  
"It was my idea to come here and it was my idea to fuck him. I deserve the first fuck. "

  
Goyle stared stupidly at his friend, before he nodded. The two guys turned to Harry again.

  
"Undress slowly!" Crabbe commanded.

  
Harry slid his hands over his torso to the hem of his sweater. The Gryffindor grabbed the fabric firmly and pulled very slowly over his head, revealing inch after inch of creamy pale and delicious looking skin. The Slytherins' eyes were glued to the boy.

Harry's flat stomach woke desire in Goyle. When he saw the boy's stomach, he immediately desired to mark the Gryffindor's belly with his cum.

  
More skin was revealed until the sweater was completely gone. It looked like Harry's pale skin was glowing from the inside like the moon in a clear night. The bigger males' eyes were hungrily running over Harry's body: over the inviting hollow of his collarbones and over his flat chest with Harry's pink and perky nipples.

  
"Pants." Goyle growled.

  
Harry slowly worked his pants off. When he did it, he turned around, so his two lovers were able to admire his butt only clad by a tight pair of underwear, which was hugging his perfect round bubble butt.

  
Goyle's hand crept down to his crotch, where his cock twitched and hardened in his robes. At the same time, Crabbe opened the buttons on his robes and slid out of it. The two males could not wait to take Harry.   
When a naked, semi-hard Harry turned around, he saw two equally naked Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were both fat, but Harry could see the muscles underneath. Crabbe was heavier than Goyle though. But in return Goyle had more body hair than Crabbe: While Crabbe had some sparse hair under his arms and at the base of his dick, Goyle had wild, unruly public hair, as well as a happy trail and some short chest hair. The Gryffindor's eyes strayed down to the Slytherins' erections: Goyle was a bit above average, around seven and a half inches, but rather thick. Crabbe was thin, but really long, around nine inches.

  
"Come here." Crabbe said.

  
Harry stepped towards them. When he stood in front of the two males, Goyle pushed him backwards, so he fell onto the pillows on the floor. The Slytherin followed Harry down, while Crabbe remained standing.

  
Goyle ran his hands over Harry's soft, tiny body, feeling him up. He took the Gryffindor's nipples into his hands and rolled them between his fingers. Goyle pinched them and made Harry whine. His nipples were really sensitive, so it hurt, when Goyle pinched them. But it was not entirely uncomfortable. And after a few moments, he got used to the pain and found that it was quite nice. Goyle's hands ran down, groping Harry's stomach. Then he bent down and took a pink nub into his mouth. He bit down on it, relishing the surprised cry Harry let out. Goyle bit down on Harry's nipple a second time and sucked on it, making it puffy and swollen. Then he moved to the other one and did the same. The Slytherin left several other bites all over Harry's stomach and chest. Goyle got intoxicated by the sounds Harry made, when he was bitten: gasps, moans and groans. He was so captivated by the beauty of marking Harry's skin that he would have continued for a long time, if Crabbe hadn't cleared his throat. Goyle got up to stand next to his friend, his dick throbbing.

  
"Knees."

  
Crabbe's command brought Harry out of his dazed state and made him scramble onto his knees. The black-haired male was rock-hard.

  
Crabbe has always disliked even despised Gryffindors and especially their golden boy. But even he had to admit that Harry looked perfect on his knees waiting to suck dick. When Harry did not move, Crabbe barked:

  
"Go on. You know what to do. "

  
Harry nodded. The Slytherins were on either side of him, their hard dicks close to his face. The Gryffindor turned his head to the right side, towards Goyle's dick. Goyle made him feel good, so Harry figured he should return the favor:

  
The boy opened his mouth and licked at the tip of Goyle's erect penis. He wrapped his pink lips around the head and started to bob his head up and down enthusiastically. Harry drank down the few drops of pre-come leaking from his dick.

  
Goyle moaned loudly and said:

  
"You're good at sucking dick."

  
Harry grinned. After a minute, he pulled off from the dick with a loud 'pop' sound. Goyle started to stroke himself lazily, using Harry's spit as lube, while the Gryffindor turned his head and started to suck Crabbe's dick as enthusiastically as he sucked Goyle's.

  
They went on with Harry alternating between their two cocks for a while. But then Crabbe wanted to keep Harry's wet, hot mouth around his dick. And so, when Harry was about to get off Crabbe's dick to take care of Goyle again, the Slytherin grabbed a fistful of black hair and pushed Harry's face roughly onto his erection. The Slytherin's erection slid easily into Harry's throat, making him gag. Crabbe grabbed Harry's head with both hands and moved it forcefully up and down on his cock.

  
Goyle watched how Harry's mouth was fucked, while he stroked his dick. His eyes fell upon Harry's butt, which was sticking out, as if Harry was presenting it subconsciously. Goyle bent down and kneaded his ass roughly. Harry arched his back and stuck his butt out a little bit more. The Slytherin grinned. He lifted his hand and brought it down, slapping Harry's right ass cheek. The Gryffindor yelped, which was muffled by the dick in his mouth. The ass cheek, which was hit, turned pinkish. Goyle hit the same cheek again. He loved how Harry's flesh became red. And he loved how Harry squeaked, when he was hit.

  
Crabbe watched attentively as Goyle spanked the Gryffindor boy. It was arousing him to see Harry's bubble butt change its color.

  
"Prepare him, Greg." he said.

  
Goyle nodded. While Crabbe continued to lazily fuck Harry's mouth, his Slytherin friend followed his orders. Goyle spit on Harry's hole and then he worked a blunt, thick finger inside. Quickly and efficiently Goyle stretched Harry. He wasn’t exactly careful, so it stung a bit. After a minute, Goyle grunted:

  
"He's ready."

  
Crabbe smirked. He pulled his dick out of Harry's mouth and walked around him. Crabbe kneeled behind Harry, so that his dick was at the same height as Harry's entrance. Meanwhile, Goyle took Crabbe's place and got sucked off by Harry. With two sharp thrusts, Crabbe sheathed his dick in Harry.

  
When the Slytherin bottomed out, he had to pause momentarily. Harry's tight, hot and twitching walls around his dick almost made him cum.

  
Goyle grunted as he fucked Harry's mouth passionately. The Gryffindor just closed his eyes and enjoyed it. And when Crabbe started to move a minute later as well, Harry felt like he was in heaven. Neither of them had a rhythm, so they were just thrusting frantically into Harry. Crabbe randomly hit the Gryffindor's prostate, making him moan. The two Slytherins grunted and groaned and quickly they started to sweat. A fine layer of sweat was coating their skins.

  
After a few minutes Crabbe found a nice rhythm and he hit Harry's prostate almost all the time, which made Harry whine with pleasure. The Gryffindor started to push back onto Crabbe's dick, which was not that easy, because Goyle had his head in an iron grip. Crabbe laughed.

  
"Look at that, Greg. He loves it. We shouldn't call him Gryffindor's golden boy anymore. Gryffindor's golden bitch sounds much better. "

  
Goyle just chuckled and grunted as he never stopped fucking Harry's mouth. The wet heat engulfing his dick was just too good to give up. The Slytherin enjoyed the feeling of Harry's throat spasming every time the Gryffindor gagged on Goyle's thick cock and quick speed. And Harry's muffled moans sounded so delicious.

  
Crabbe felt like he never fucked a hole as good as this. Not only was the Gryffindor obviously trained in taking dick, but his body was also incredibly tight and willing. The Slytherin's eyes were glued to Harry's hole, where he watched how his long, rock-hard erection impaled his lover over and over again. Suddenly, he had an idea.

  
"Stop." Crabbe commanded.

  
When neither he nor Goyle moved, Harry whined pitifully and tried to push back onto Crabbe's dick. This earned him a sharp smack onto his ass. Vincent Crabbe signalized his friend to pull out. Then he conjured a small table. Crabbe pressed Harry's tiny body into his body and lay down on the table, onto his back and still inside of Harry. The Slytherin positioned Harry so that he was riding Crabbe and his face did not face Crabbe. The Slytherin thrust up into Harry to remind the boy of the presence of a cock up his ass. Then he grabbed Harry's legs and pulled them up to the Gryffindor's chest. So he revealed Harry's stretched hole, which was filled with Crabbe's dick.

  
Goyle stepped forward until he was between Crabbe's legs. Then he lined his dick up with Harry's entrance.

  
Harry finally figured out what the Slytherins were about to do. His eyes widened and he stammered:

  
"I don't think that's-AH!"

  
Harry was interrupted when a grunting Goyle slowly pushed his dick inside him. It stung, but Harry was glad that he was already stretched and slicked up, because the sting was only weak.

  
The two Slytherins moaned. Harry had a naturally tight ass, but the overwhelming hot and tight feeling of Harry's velvety, spasming walls clinging to their dicks was amplified by the presence of a second erection inside of Harry. Goyle moved slowly and grinded his hips into Harry's. Crabbe held his hips so Harry couldn't move. He could only take it.   
And the Gryffindor loved taking it. There was so much cock inside him, it was impossible for his two lovers to miss his prostate. Harry's sweet spot was assaulted by the pressure of two men stretching him and opening him up.

  
Crabbe and Goyle thrust simultaneously in and out, like one giant dick. Their dicks rubbed against each other, creating a new kind of friction. The Slytherins were grunting, groaning and moaning. They smirked at each other, because of the sounds Harry made. The Gryffindor moaned, whined and gasped like a wanton bitch.

  
After a few minutes of double penetration, as he came all over his torso, Harry cried out:

  
"OH GOD, YES!"

  
His body constricted around the two hard erections inside him. Goyle thrust roughly into him a few times, before he quickly pulled out. The Slytherin jerked himself off aggressively and after a few moments, he came, grunting like a troll, all over Harry, mixing his cum with the Gryffindor's.  
Meanwhile, Crabbe fucked up into the gaping hole. Suddenly, his throbbing, hard cock exploded. Surprised by his quick and unexpected orgasm, the man bit down on Harry's shoulder as he spilled his seed inside him.

  
The three males came down from their post-orgasmic, blissful daze a few minutes later. Goyle stepped away and got dressed. Crabbe pulled Harry from his dick and pushed him onto the floor, before he got dressed as well.

  
"Thanks, Potter." they drawled when they left the room.

  
Harry remained lying naked on the floor, cum leaking out of his butt and cum drying on his stomach. A few minutes later, he heard the first DA members approaching. Panicked, he scrambled up and got dressed with a red and burning backside.

  
 _'So worth it. '_ Harry thought about the pain.

  
The door opened and Harry quickly straightened his sweater, before he turned around to welcome his classmates.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Please leave kudos and comments. You can also send me prompts.


End file.
